<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by kingsofneon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650065">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon'>kingsofneon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny reading list [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Collars, M/M, Nekoma, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pretending to be Naive, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has a couple of burrs in his tail fur that Sabo "helps" get rid of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>horny reading list [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>req for: <i>Reaper/Hellhound SaboAce au with "you're such a good boy", pet play or tugging on a collar? &gt;3</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace stretches over Sabo’s lap with a low rumble, his back aching from muscles well-used, and hears Sabo <em>oof </em>before his knee nudges at Ace’s stomach.</p><p>“Motherfucker, why is this your favourite position?” Sabo asks, a laugh in his voice, and Ace hums, getting comfortable on the couch and over Sabo’s lap.</p><p>“Many reasons, many reasons,” he teases, and hears Sabo laugh again. The sound brings a grin to his face, and his tail thumps against the back of the couch. His reasons were selfish, mostly - Sabo, when distracted, often pet or scratched Ace’s hair and back, which was fucking <em>awesome </em>- but to be close enough to feel the rumble of Sabo’s joy? He was weak and it was easy to admit. </p><p>Speaking of back scratches though-</p><p>He twists slightly, and Sabo’s hand falls just below his collar, on his neck. Distractedly, Sabo’s fingers skritch at Ace’s fur, and he wants to purr, stiffness easing as warm comfort sinks into his bones. He <em>loves </em>Sabo playing with his fur, and Sabo never complains, even when Ace is sweaty from a hunt. Granted, he’d showered before flopping down next to Sabo on the couch, but his boyfriend was still the best.</p><p>Ace curls up, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as Sabo works through knots and traces absent patterns through his hair. Sabo’s nails feel like fucking <em>heaven </em>on Ace’s back, hard enough to scratch all the difficult, pleasing spots, and then his other hand shifts to press against Ace’s neck, holding him down properly, and Ace feels his grin turn feral.</p><p>“Brush?” he asks, letting the pout seep into his tone, and he hears Sabo snort.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, babe,” Sabo says, teasingly, and then he moves and a moment later his hard-bristle brush and Sabo’s hands are running across his skin and fur. Ace shivers, pliant in Sabo’s lap, his eyes fully closed now as pleasure races through him. Sabo’s slow care always works him up; he loves Sabo’s attention and how carefully he tugs out difficult knots and makes this relaxing. People used to just cut his fur, to exasperated with how thick it was - but Sabo? Sabo spends hours making him look <em>pretty, </em>fur sleek and shiny and well-cared for.</p><p>“Gods, you’re such a good boy,” he says, and Ace wants to <em>squirm</em>, or whimper, feeling his tail flick and his toes curl. Sabo’s low chuckle runs through and his hand softens until he’s petting Ace’s back, slowly working his way down to the divet of Ace’s spine.</p><p>It’s easier to be more hound than human right now, hovering before the edge of a proper transformation, pleasure making him a puddle and his grip on his form weak, and then Sabo’s grip moves to his neck again, holding him down, and Ace’s breath stutters.</p><p>“Hold still,” Sabo orders, his voice low, “there’s a burr here, okay?”</p><p>“Mmhm,” Ace hums, the sound cracking, and then Sabo brushes through the base of his tail-</p><p>Nothing catches the brush, and the stroke is short. Sabo runs the brush through his fur again, hard, and Ace’s hips jump up, sparks triggered by the rough pressure.</p><p>“Sabo-” he says, and then his voice spikes with a yelp as Sabo’s fingers tease the top of-</p><p>“Sabo!”</p><p>“It’s stuck, Ace,” Sabo says, and this time Ace can hear the lilt to it, the faux-innocence a terrible cover for Sabo’s intentions. “Lemme help, ‘kay?”</p><p>He whines, squirming, and Sabo’s fingers run along the cleft of his ass, taunting him with the promise of pressure-</p><p>“H-hey-” he protests, his hand clawing at the couch cushions to try and stop himself from moving too much, the touch and his already-lax body enough to have him panting, “that’s- Sabo, that’s not-” He whines, rutting down against Sabo’s thigh, and Sabo tuts.</p><p>“Now, Ace, hold still. You were being so good before.”</p><p>Oh what evil words; Ace wants to whimper, and he knows that <em>Sabo </em>knows exactly what he’s done. Especially when he hears a soft chuckle. Ace’s ears flick down as he scowls, and Sabo’s laughter gets a little louder, but he doesn’t stop <em>touching, </em>running his nail sharply along sensitive skin and making Ace jolt.</p><p>“<em>Sabo</em>,” he whines, trying not to move, hands clenched on Sabo’s thighs, and Sabo hums to show he’s listening but doesn’t stop his fingers from teasing, teasing, <em>teasing, </em>the fucking bastard, his free hand latched in Ace’s collar and pinning him down. Ace’s leg jumps involuntarily, and Sabo twists to press his elbow into Ace’s thigh, holding him down even more securely as he runs his hand up to the base of Ace’s tail and <em>scratches</em>. Ace yelps, clawing at Sabo’s leg. “<em>Sabo!” </em>he yells, "Come <em>on, </em>Sabo, come on, please, don’t-”</p><p>“Don’t?” Sabo asks, and he fucking <em>stops, </em>nails buried in the fur at the base of Ace’s tail, and Ace wants to stop. He’s throbbing, unsteadily humping at Sabo’s thigh to try and get pressure, but Sabo said <em>still </em>and now his tone dips into fake concern. “Aw, Ace, is the burr hurting? We can stop. Just say the word.”</p><p>“Sabo,” he whinges, teeth bared, “don’t tease me.”</p><p>“It’s hard to work when you’re squirming,” Sabo says, all <em>reasonable, </em>the fucker, and Ace growls low in his throat.</p><p>“You’re the one-!” he tries, and then shakes his head and presses his face against the side of Sabo’s thigh, knowing if he protests Sabo will just stop, and wanting nothing more than for Sabo to finish him off; for Sabo to fuck him properly, so Ace can rut against his thigh and get off in a mess of cum and loose pleasure. “Won’t squirm,” he mutters, claws digging into the couch and Sabo’s thigh, and Sabo starts to move again, softly patting Ace’s back and making him whimper in the back of his throat.</p><p>“I’ll do my best to be more gentle,” Sabo promises. “Get the burr out nice and <em>slow, </em>babe.”</p><p>Ace wants to howl, wants to fuck his aching cock between Sabo’s thighs, wants to strip him down and ride him, but instead he clenches his fists and doesn’t move as Sabo does exactly as promised. Works him open slow, until Ace wants to sob with it, and then Sabo’s fingers press against his prostrate and Ace’s breath jumps. He presses himself further against Sabo’s thigh, cock leaking precum as Sabo traces his fingers over that little bump, sparks and fire roaring through his body.</p><p>His breath catches in a proper sob, tears creeping from his eyes as Sabo insistently plays with him, presses, presses, <em>presses, </em>and doesn’t stop, till Ace is leaking and almost breathless with desperation. His will is frayed, abdomen tight as he tries to keep himself from moving, from rutting his aching cock against the beautiful, solid mass of Sabo’s thigh. A promise, untaken, that if Ace could just thrust his hips, could just grind down, he could-</p><p>“P-please,” he whines, knowing he sounds as wrecked as he feels, and the hand at his collar softens, a finger running down his spine. Ace sobs again, head dropping under that beautiful, soft touch.</p><p>“It’s almost out, I think,” Sabo says thoughtfully, and Ace is <em>shaking </em>now, he knows, body trembling unsteadily no matter what he does to stop it, clenching around Sabo’s fingers.</p><p>Sabo suddenly bends his hand, knuckles pressed against firmly against his prostate, and with a cry, Ace cums over the couch and Sabo’s legs, his orgasm pulled from him and cock jerking in unsteady spurts.</p><p>But Sabo doesn’t move his <em>fucking fingers. </em>They’re still pressed inside him, against him, sparks in every loose limb, coaxing his dripping cock back to hardness, and then he-</p><p>“Oh, I think I slipped,” he says, pressing down again, and Ace can <em>hear </em>his grin-</p><p>“<em>Better try again.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fucking FORGOT it was kitty day lmfao. took some nya reqs that ill hopefully post today / tomorrow </p><p>:))) review</p><p> <a href="http://kingsofneon.tumblr.com">tumblr account</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>